


Pleasing The Sheriff Counts As CS, right?

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: community service <br/>Word Count: 100</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pleasing The Sheriff Counts As CS, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: community service   
> Word Count: 100

Sheriff Graham had assigned his deputy to handle the community service. And that was how Mary Margaret found herself on her knees with her arms tided behind her back with Emma’s hands buried in her hair.   
  
With MMs tongue buried deep in her pussy, Emma came hard, a few choice words falling from her lips.  After gathering her bearings Emma looked down at Mary Margret, the woman looking even sexier with Emma’s cum dripping down her chin.  
  
“In the letter it said that I only receive credit if my work is completed to the agency’s satisfaction. So, are you satisfied?”


End file.
